Becoming Brothers
by AndroB
Summary: AU Sirius and Narcissa get married. Harry and Draco are forced to become brothers and live together in the same house. Chapter 1 revamped.
1. The Date

**A/N**: **Caution before you begin reading this story it is VERY important that you understand that this story is AU. It was written a long time ago. Back before the sixth book ever came out. In this story Sirius and Narcissa are not related in any way whatsoever. If you can't bear reading a story with them a couple or have a problem with imagining that they ARENT cousins hit that back button now. Don't waste time leaving a review about how disgusting this story is or how Sirius and Narcissa are actually cousins.**

Harry's Point of view

Finally, Sirius Black's name was cleared. That meant that this summer I could live with him! I'd never have to go back to the Dursley's. I'd get to see his house over Christmas break. (Ron and Hermione are jealous.) His house has two floors, which makes the house a little big for just the two of us. Sirius bought me some new clothes and cut his hair. I think he's actually handsome with his new haircut. I will ask Ron to visit my house at least two weeks for the summer, because the house is so big.

" So, Harry how do you like it?" Sirius asked me when I came over.

" I love it!" I said thinking about the Dursleys. I couldn't believe I'd never have to see the Dursley's again.

Draco's Point

My father is crazy. No literally, my father went crazy. I'm not joking. O.K. you may think I'm mad at my father and I am just saying that he is but he really is crazy! What! You don't believe me? That's it, I'm going to have to tell you the story.

My father refused to kill this person named Bobby, who was his friend in Elementary school, so Voldemort put a spell on my father, and it made him crazy. O.K. there's your proof. You want more? O.K. So, my mom had to put my dad in an asylum and that's where he is this very moment. Thank you! You believe me; I was getting worried about you there for a moment.

That night my mom said she had to go somewhere and I had to stay home. " Draco, I'm going somewhere and you have to stay here," She informed me.

" Why?" I asked.

" Because this is grown-up stuff," she said.

" Oh," I said sadly.

I couldn't believe my mom.

Harry

Sirius came up to me." Harry I need you to stay home while I go and do some stuff alone, O.K.?" he asked.

"O.K." I told him.

3rd person

Sirius went off to meet Narcissa at'Little John's Diner'." Ah, Narcissa! It's been such a long time since I've seen you," he said.

They ate dinner and then kissed. Sirius and Narcissa had dated at Hogwarts. They were together from 4th to 6th year. On Narcissa's birthday they had broken up. Lucius Malfoy had bought her a nice beautiful, expensive necklace with a ring. Sirius on the other hand had only bought her a perfume set so she broke up with him. A decision she had lived to regret." Oh, Sirius I want to marry you! You're the only one I have ever truly loved," She told him.

"But the kids-"

" They'll get used to it. Sirius, I have three adoption forms. You'll adopt Harry and Draco and I'll adopt Harry. It might take a couple of months but it'll be worth it."

" I thought you were already married to that Lucius jerk," Sirius informed her after a kiss.

" I got divorced. Didn't you hear?" she asked.

" No, I didn't."

" Well, Lucius went crazy so I put him in an Asylum and divorced him. Happiest moment of my life. It was stupid of me to dump you because you didn't buy me an expensive gift."

" So you married him for his money and to get back at me?" Sirius questioned.

" Well, yeah. That's it exactly." Narcissa confessed.

After that, they agreed to get married and adopt Draco and Harry.


	2. Finding out

Harry

" Harry how would you feel if you had a friend and your friends' Godfather adopted him and his enemy?" Sirius asked me.

" Well I'd be glad it's not happening to me." I told him.

" Harry what I'm trying to say is that Narcissa and I are getting married. I am going to adopt you and Draco." He told me fed up with my attitude about his hypothetical sentence.

" **WHAT**?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I then proceeded to stomp up the stairs to my new room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco

My mom stepped in. " Draco, how would you feel if your best friend became brothers with your archenemy?" she asked me.

" Oh," I said knowingly," that's why Crabbe hasn't spoken to me all summer! I do feel sorry for him," I told her.

" No Draco."

" Oh, Goyle. That's even worse!" I exclaimed as I turned back to my Whiz TV show.

" No, Draco-" she said agitated at my annoying attitude.

I turned off the Whiz Television. This was getting ridiculous." What do you want me to say?" I asked.

" You, Draco, you." She said softly.

I think she had a headache from correcting me. My heart sank as I said,"M-me? What-who?" I asked softly.

" I am marrying Sirius and adopting Harry! We are also moving in with Sirius," she said merrily.

You would think she was proud of herself by the way she said it. Anyway that name was ringing a bell. Ding, Ding. Draco has the answer. Sirius was the escaped convict in my third year and Harry's godfather. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. Anyway did she just meet this guy on the street and go on one date and then decide to marry him?

" **How could you do this Mum! Now we are going have to move out of the Malfoy Manor! And how did you meet this escaped prisoner anyway!**" I yelled as hard as I could.

I seriously thought it would help but guess what? It didn't." Draco, we aren't strangers. I didn't just go one date with him. I used to date him for 3 years. Then I broke up with him and dated your father," She informed me.

I then ran up the stairs to my 4th room on the top floor. I had four different rooms. One for each mood, this one was my angry room. I also had a happy room, sad room and a jealous room. My father had decorated each room to represent the moods. This particular room was on the 4th floor.

Knock, Knock. There was a small knock on my door." It's me your mum," she said as if there was anyone else it could be.

After all, since Father went crazy we had to fire all our help since we didn't need them anymore." Duh! What'd you want?" I exclaimed grumpily.

Mum came in my room." I'm sorry." she told me," I've already sent in the adoption forms for Harry and Sirius has owled me to say he has sent in the adoption forms on you and Harry."

She said she was sorry as if it would help whatever she had already told me and what she was about to say. Well I hate to tell her but it didn't help at all." Why?" I asked keeping my feelings inside.

" Because Sirius and I are madly in love and we didn't think about you." She explained.

" **Oh, suddenly Sirius is more important than me? Mum, that was a really bad explanation.**" I yelled forgetting about keeping my feelings inside. 

" No, Hon-"

" **GET OUT!"** I yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry

There was a soft knock on my door." Harry you in there?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm in California." I told Sirius jokingly. 

I mean where else would I be? I knew I had to talk because Sirius came in." If your in California then why are you in this room?" he asked opening the door.

I laughed. Sirius could be funny at times." I'm sorry but I love Narcissa so much! I dated her for 3 years at Hogwarts and it broke my heart when she broke up with me. I've always felt she was my true love and this could be my last chance with her. I just sent in the adoption forms to adopted you and Draco." He told me.

Great just great. This day sure wasn't getting any better, it was getting worse." Oh, no!" I moaned.

" Our wedding is Friday. Then Draco will live here and be your brother."

" What?" I choked out.


	3. Telling their friends

Harry

UH OH! I was going to go to Ron's house. Let me tell you one thing. I was totally freaked out about having to tell him about the wedding and getting adopted.

I stepped into his house and just my luck he saw me right away." Hey, Harry!" he said excitedly.

" H-hi," I replied my heart sinking into my stomach.

I knew I had to tell him- but would he not like me anymore? Would he hate me? All the worries I had were racing through my head. The summer was getting worse by the minute. What would I give to go back to the Dursley's." Uh, Ron I need to tell you something." I said panicking.

" Good or bad?" he asked.

" Well, that depends on your definition of good or bad."

" Just tell me!" Ron said getting a little aggravated with my procrastination.

"O.K." I said

" SiriusandNarcissaaregettingmarried." I said cramming my words together.

" Harry, your making no sense at all." Ron told me clearly confused with what I had said.

" Sorry." I said my voice beginning to crack," Okay, Sirius and Narcissa are getting married on Friday. Draco and I are going to become brothers because they are adopting us. Oh and they dated for 3 years at Hogwarts. Then she dumped him and dated Mr. Malfoy," I explained.

By now Ron's mouth was wide open." Sorry, Harry. Look you can stay at my house the rest of the summer as long as you don't bring him."

" Well, thanks for the moral support Ron." I said sarcastically," Now I have to tell Hermione."

" Tell me what?" Hermione asked as she came in.

I explained everything to her." Well, Harry my advice would be to get along with Draco. I mean if you two fight while living in the same house it will only make things much worse!" She said.

The nerve of people these days. They just don't have a sympathetic bone in their bodies anymore. Can't anyone see I'm having a hard time?" Hermione your advice **STINKS!** You're just as bad as Ron!" I yelled.

I know it sounds as if explaining the wedding to Hermione and Ron didn't go to well but it went better than I thought it would." Look, Harry we're still going to Sirius and Narcissa's wedding." Hermione told me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco

Mum didn't come back up. I still had to tell Crabbe and Goyle about the wedding. That evening I went to Goyle's house because Crabbe was at Goyle's house." Crabbe, Goyle! I have to tell you something," I hollered.

Crabbe and Goyle came into the room. " Ever since Father went crazy Mum's been acting strange! Then I found out- she's marrying Sirius. Potter's going to become my brother! **If Father hadn't went crazy none of this would've happened and my mum would have never gone back to Mr. I- like- to- kill people!**" I yelled.

It felt good to get all of that off my chest even if they didn't understand but one sentence. I know he didn't really kill anyone but Hey who cares when you're angry? ." **Well, if Potter's going to the wedding we're not going! And another thing we don't want to talk to you anymore. We're not going to be your friends anymore!**" they yelled.

"**WHAT GOOD FRIENDS YOU ARE!! I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! YOUR TOO DUMB TO BE MY FRIENDS!" **I yelled.

I was so mad that I told them how I really felt about them. Anyway, my friends stink. I bet Potter's friends are going to the wedding. Everything works out for Potter. He gets any girl he wants and his friends are super supportive. I'm so sick of Potter. I hate him.


	4. The Wedding

Harry

Soon Friday came and believe me it came all too soon. I got to the church and found Ron and Hermione." Hi!" I said excitedly.

I was glad that my best friends came on time." Hey, where's Draco?" Hermione asked. 

I frowned. I say 'hi' and she wants to know where Draco is? If I didn't know any better I would think she has a crush on him. I looked around but didn't see Draco." Maybe he didn't show," Ron suggested.

" Or maybe he ran away so he didn't have to become my brother." I said.

I really truly hoped that was it. " Maybe he just couldn't handle seeing his mum get married to someone when his father is still alive." Hermione squealed.

I gave Hermione an are-you-crazy-look. It was really beginning to look like she had a crush on him." Or maybe," said a cold, drawling voice from behind us."He's standing right behind you- waiting for this show to get on the road."

I turned around to see the one and only Draco Malfoy standing right behind me. His pale, cold Grey eyes were looking right at me." Thought I wouldn't show eh, Potter?" He asked rhetorically in the same cold, icy voice," Thought I was a sissy?"

" Yeah, well I see your alone Malfoy!" I commented.

I noticed that he was without Crabbe and Goyle, his two bodyguards." Crabbe's out with the flu and Goyle's got the stomach flu. That's going around." He answered.

Did I believe him? Of course not I would bet anything that they just didn't want to come to the wedding. I mean what are the chances that both his bodyguards were sick on the same day? Ron was now looking at Draco along with Hermione." Hey Draco, I heard your Father went crazy. No wonder your Mum's getting married. In fact I can't believe anyone could fall madly in love with her." Ron smirked.

" Don't you dare insult my mother like that!!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.

" I wouldn't be talking," Ron retorted.

" I may not be able to do magic but I **CAN** do this." Draco said angrily.

Then he pushed Ron into the punch bowl. It was such a scene. Mrs. Weasley screamed and came running over. Ron was soaked with punch and before anyone could stop him he leaped from the punch bowl. Then he pushed Draco into a 10 layer chocolate cake. There were many screams and we certainly ruined the wedding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Here he was as red as his hair and I had morphed into chocolate flavored Draco. Then I got carried away and dug out a small spider ring out of my pocket." Hey, Weaselbrain look what I found in the cake!" I yelled.

I suddenly noticed it was super quiet in the whole church. I guessed it was because we were making such a scene it drawed the church's attention."**AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHHH!**" Ron screamed as loud as he possibly could.

I think that if he screamed any louder the windows would have become broken. I started laughing uncontrollably. I was surprised my mom had let me get away with everything I had done today. Just then a thought struck my brain. I was going to be in huge trouble when I got home.

Then the reverend that was supposed to marry my mum and Potter's Godfather stood up. He said for us all to go outside and they got married. The worst part was I had to attend the wedding covered in Chocolate cake. Why couldn't they just let me go home and miss the wedding because I had to change? 

When the wedding was over I gave Weaselhead a nasty look." It's not over yet Weasel! When you least expect it I'll turn up and you'll regret the day you were born!" I yelled.

Then my mom dragged me to the car where I sat on a towel so I wouldn't get the car dirty.


	5. Not Getting Along

DRACO

"** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY OWN SON STARTING A FIGHT AND RUINING MY WEDDING! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?**" barked my mum.

I sighed. She obviously knew very little about me because at school I was always starting a fight with weaselbrain and his crew. " Honey, could you save the lecture until we get home? Harry surely doesn't want to get a headache from the lecture. I mean I could deal with it," Sirius suggested.

" Sure, but we can both deal with it he is **MY** son," she said turning to look at me.

I think before I confuse you, I should tell you Sirius was driving and not my mum. " But mother, he pushed **ME** into the cake!" I said this very quickly as though she was going to interrupt me.

I was hoping she would take the blame off me and see that the weaselhead was the one who ruined her wedding. Unfortunately my evil plan backfired." And for a good reason, you are a real bully pushing the poor kid into the punch!" My mum snapped.

I frowned. Was this backwards day and no one told me? She was supposed to take my side not the Weasel's side. This was just unfair. I was the poor one. I went from Draco to Chocolate flavored Draco. " But mum, he insulted you-"

" I see no difference, Draco. You insult the Weasley family all the time. It's about time they do the same and they don't act like you do. You insult him all the time and they don't attack. You should be ashamed of yourself embarrassing me at my own wedding!" My mum yelled.

I guess she didn't know much about Weasley either. He only didn't attack because Ugly face held him back. Mum was still pushing the blame on me when we got into Harry a.k.a. Ugly face's new home. We went into the kitchen where Ugly face, mum and I stood while she yelled at me. Sirius was upstairs resting his head. You'd think mum wanted me to get into trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HARRY

I was laughing so hard that I was on the verge of tears. It was really funny seeing Draco get in trouble and being yelled at. I was hoping he would get grounded. " **DRACO SALAZAR MALFOY! YOU'RE TURNING INTO YOUR FATHER!**" Mrs. Black bellowed.

" EE, that hurt!" I whispered to Malfoy.

I was just glad I had a decent middle name. My full name is Harry James Potter. " Well, at least my name means something Sir Giggles-a-lot!" Draco snapped back.

" So, I guess your mum and you don't really like your father right?" I asked slyly.

" So, she only married him for his money and she was really in love with Sirius. What's it to you?" He snapped.

Draco was really angry. " DRACO!" his mum yelled.

She then yelled at him some more. I guess she realized Draco and I were having a conversation on top of hers. Finally she turned to me. I backed up a couple of feet." Were you involved in this?" she asked sweetly.

"No!" I said quickly.

" Okay, want a cookie?" she asked.

" I'd like a cookie." Draco said.

" Unless I'm mistaken your name **IS NOT** Harry and I'm not finished with you yet!" she said much less sweetly than when she was talking to me.

" You mean I can have a cookie when you're done?" Draco asked.

" I don't think you deserve one."

" I'd like the cookie," I said.

She then handed me a big chocolate chip cookie. Draco crossed his arms and stomped out of the kitchen. " You two need to get ready for bed." She said when Draco had come back in the kitchen.

I could see Mrs. Black was strict. Sirius on the other hand was more lenient.

The next afternoon was hell. Let me tell you all about it. I walked up to Draco who was watching a WTV (short for whiz television) show in his room. I didn't even know wizards had TV's. Probably cause Ron couldn't afford one. They were really neat. You turned them on my saying 'turn on WTV'. They also had wizard and witch actors. To turn it off you say' turn off WTV' Personally I thought they were cooler than muggle TV's. I went into his room to see him. When he saw me he quickly turned it off. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. " What do you want, Ugly Face?" he asked.

Ugly Face? That is the rudest thing he has called me in five years. I thought he would surely be nice after last night but instead he is ruder. I think he gets ruder every time I see him." Oh, I just wanted to see what pushy little Draco Salazar Malfoy was up to!" I said.

" Never say that-" 

" Too bad I just did!" I said.

It felt good being king. I just made Draco mad." I'm sure you have a middle name." Draco said finishing his sentence.

" Yeah but at least I have a decent middle name. It's Harry James Potter," I told him proudly.

" OH, Harry James Potter," he said it in a whiny voice.

" Can I just call you Salazar?" I asked.

I was on the verge of laughter by this time. Draco's face didn't go red but a little bit of pink did appear on his pale face. Then without warning, he rushed into me and knocked me down like a bulldog. He was on top of me and I was almost choking because his hands were around my neck. Just then I saw Sirius and Narcissa coming up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRACO

I squeezed Ugly Face's neck really really hard. " Mrs. Black!" Ugly Face choked out.

My mum ran over and tried to pull me off but failed. Then her husband, who I might add, bears strong resemblance to my archenemy, succeeded in pulling me off. I then kicked Harry's leg and pushed him but this time he didn't fall. The evil ugly freak decided to push me. I almost tripped over myself.

" They'll get over it. Let's leave it to them it's best," I heard my mum whisper.

I groaned. She was supposed to punish Ugly Face for knocking me down. " MUM, Ugly Face made me trip!" I complained.

Uh-oh did I just say what I thought I said? "**UGLY FACE? THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN CALLING HIM? HE'S NOT UGLY! HE'S YOUR BROTHER! YOU WILL APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO APPRECIATE AND LOVE HARRY LIKE A BROTHER OR ELSE!**"

" He's not my brother yet and is that a threat?" I asked.

" Draco, he will be when the adoption process is complete. And yes, Draco that is a threat."

" What are you going to do? Send me to my room?" I asked sarcastically.

" Oh, no dear. I'm going to take away your WTV," She told me.

" No w- you WOULDN'T!" I argued.

" Try me," She said." Now, go do your homework. Both of you!"

She then looked directly at me." How will you know when the process is complete?" Potter asked.

" The adoption agency will owl me, Harry." She answered. We both went to the same room. Potter had some good answers on his homework so I looked at his paper. He saw me and sat on the other side of his bed. While I was doing my homework I had an idea for the perfect joke on Potter.

The next morning I got up really early and took his glasses from the bedside table and put them in my pocket. He woke up a few minutes later reaching for them on the table." Draco do you know where my glasses are? That is if you are Draco," he asked me.

" Potter why would I care where you're extra eyes are?" I asked him.

" You have them!" he said in a would-be calm voice.

" Yeah, right!" I argued.

" You have to have them. Your mum wouldn't take them and I know Sirius."

" You're very smart but you can't see good so Ha!" I exclaimed.

By now I was feeling superior to Potter." Mrs. Malfoy! Help Draco has my glasses!" He yelled.

My goodness this kid was a tattletale. Potter reached for the glasses in my hand, but I ducked. Then he jumped on top of me. Then he reached for the glasses and put them on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HARRY

I got off of Draco. His light blonde hair was now all over his face. Mrs. Black came running up the stairs. She looked at me confused. " Are you all right?" she asked me.

If she had asked ten minutes ago my answer would have been quite different." Yes," I told her.

" Draco, remember last night's discussion?"

I smiled. Living with Draco was getting better and better. " Yeah, So?" he said derisively

" Well, your WTV is going to me." She said," I've always wanted one."

" **WHAT?** You never told me-"

" Yes, I did just last night. You obviously weren't listening. You were to busy chatting with your friend Harry."

" He's not my-"

" SHUT UP! Now come downstairs for breakfast. I made some blueberry pancakes," she told us.

We went downstairs and got breakfast." OH, Harry dear. Please start calling me mum," she informed me.

" Alright, Mum." I said.

It felt cool being able to call someone mum." And you can me dad, boys!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

" I am **NEVER EVER** calling that man dad! My father's still living!" Draco yelled.

" What are you going to call him then? This man Draco is your new dad. I also think you hurt his feelings. Because of that I'm adding an extra two weeks to your grounding!" Mrs. Black yelled.

" NO FAIR! Anyway you care more about him than me. You don't really care about me." Draco complained.

" OH NO! Honey don't start that again!" My mum yelled at him kindly.

Sirius and I were confused." Is it me or does he like getting in trouble?" I whispered to Sirius.

" I think he likes it must be a Malfoy thing!" he whispered back.

Then my mum started to explain about what she meant and it was all a misunderstanding. She stopped when she saw that Draco was covering his ears and humming _Jingle Bells_ to himself. Then I decided to play a joke on Draco. I had even thought up the perfect joke. I decided to shrink his clothes.


	6. The Warning

Draco 

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!**" I yelled.

I had gone in the bathroom to get dressed and realized my clothes didn't fit. Potter! He had defiantly did this horrible act.

I went into the room that I shared with Potter and saw him sitting on his bed looking satisfied." You little-" I was interrupted by seeing my mum.

" You little kind soul." I said more sweetly than before," giving me such a nice birthday card and present. Harry my birthday isn't until March." I finished for mum.

" How nice. The two of you are getting along much better now," Mum said.

I listened for her to go down the stairs. I then turned quickly to Harry." **You little freak.** **Shrinking my clothes. Now I have wear these,**" Ipointed to my pajamas,"** All day.** You know you're lucky my mum likes you so much. In fact you're her favorite. I could kill you and I would never see daylight again. If you killed me you would get in no trouble at all. They would just have a party."

I had just let out everything that had been boiling up inside me for days. The worst thing was I told it to my enemy. " I'm not her favorite and I only did that to get back at you." Potter said calmly.

"**UHH!**" I said aggravated.

I then stomped downstairs with my shrunken clothes in my arms. How could he have said he wasn't mum favorite when he obviously got in less trouble than I did? I went into a hall closet and took out my wand from my pocket. I then made my clothes normal size. " Draco, Harry come here!" mum yelled.

I sighed. I knew I was gonna be in big trouble really soon. I got out of the closet and went to the kitchen. " Good morning, Mum," I said brightly.

" Boys, get ready to go get your school stuff." Mum said.

" Alright," we both replied.

While I was getting ready an owl landed on my bed. " What are you doing?" I asked the owl.

I detached the letter from the owl. As I read the letter I began to feel sick to my stomach. I just hoped mum wouldn't overreact. " Hey, Draco! What does that say?" Potter asked.

" Oh it's just a letter from my father asking for me to come get him." I covered.

I mean my father had written a couple letters to me like that when he had first got in the asylum. The letter was really a warning from Hogwarts. I was going to give it to mum after we went shopping.

After that we went shopping. We had been shopping for about 30 minutes and had almost everything except robes. I noticed Potter was looking at some really cool robes. They were some of the best in all of Madam Malkins." Like she's gonna get you those!" I smirked.

" Harry, I found the perfect robes for you," My mum said." Do you like these?"

Mum was holding up the robes Harry was looking at. Maybe she was going to buy Harry and I both the same kinds. Especially since those robes were a new brand. " Sure," Potter replied.

" Now, Draco here's your robes," she told me.

She handed me my robes and I inspected them. They were the same ones I always got. I wanted the new brand of robes. I wanted the ones that Potter got. 

Potter is so rude. First he steals my mum and then he steals my robes. He also takes my friends away by getting my mum married. What's next my life? I think I'll start calling him The Rude One.

"**THIS IS SO UNFAIR! YOU KNOW WHAT MUM? YOU'RE PLAYING FAVORITES! YOU LIKE HARRY BETTER THAN ME! YOU TREAT HIM BETTER AND IF HE DID THE SAME THINGS I DID HE WOULDN'T GET IN ANY TROUBLE AT ALL! AND ANOTHER THING HE'S NOT EVEN MY BROTHER YET!**" I yelled.

By now the whole store was looking at us. They also knew what an awful mum I had. I hope they felt sorry for me. " Oh, honey. He will be, when the adoption process is completed. I don't try to play favorites. I think sometimes it's just easier to be nice to him-"

" **OH, THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?**" I hollered.

" Draco, ever since your father went crazy you have been having a bad attitude about everything. It's been really hard for me to treat you fair when it seems you start all the fights around here. And another thing you don't seem to be able to take blame. You're always blaming things on other people.** YOU WANT TO BE TREATED FAIR? TRY TO NOT START FIGHTS AND TAKE SOME OF THE BLAME! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE NICE? AND QUIT YELLING AT ME ALL THE TIME!**" mum finished.

" But-"

" Let's pay for this and leave!"

I threw the robes down and crossed my arms." Fine, Draco. Go to school naked for all I care."

" I have robes!" I argued.

" They don't fit. You've grown so much that they are too little."

I picked the robes up and mum took them from me. She then put them back and got me the robes I wanted.

When we got home mum made me sit at the kitchen table with Sirius." You are in big trouble mister." Sirius said.

As soon as we got home tattle-tale mum told him all about our fight." Why? She gave me my robes," I said.

" So that you wouldn't feel that I like you less," Mum told me.

" Your punishment is that you have to visit your Father everyday for a week." Sirius told me.

I looked at them in shock. I didn't want to be within five feet of him much less visiting him. In times past when I saw him he said stuff that always made me uncomfortable. " Okay, is that it?" I asked.

" Yes, Draco. I know you don't want to visit him so that is all." Mum answered.

I then took the letter out of my pocket." Here you go," I told her.

She and Sirius then opened the letter and read it while I crossed my fingers behind my back. " Draco, you got a warning?" she asked.

" Um, yeah?" I asked.

I was waiting for the worst. Any moment now they were going to yell at me. " Draco, go to your room and think about what you've done," Sirius said.

" Don't ever do it again," mum lectured.

I stood up and started to leave. Then I turned around. " Oh, Ha Ha! Very funny! Aren't you gonna yell at me?" I asked.

" Draco I don't know about Sirius but I don't feel like yelling. So your getting off with just a lecture." Mum replied.

Finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts." Boys, I will owl you when the adoption agency owls me that the adoption process is complete." Mum told before us before we got on the train. "When will that be?" The Rude One asked.

" Oh, Probably sometime in October," mum informed him.I got on the train and was going to sit next to Crabbe and Goyle but they told me I wasn't cool enough to sit next to them." Great, Just great." I said to myself.

I guess my only friend has to be my enemy. 


	7. Hogwarts Humiliation

Harry

We sat through the sorting, then ate at the feast. Ron, Hermione and I all went to our common room. We talked about what had happened since we had last seen each other. After that Hermione went to her dorm and Ron and I went to ours**.**

I couldn't sleep all night and I kept waking up every hour. Ron seemed to be having the same problem." Hey, Ron having trouble sleeping?" I inquired.

" Yeah, you?" he asked.

" Yup, I keep waking up every hour. How 'bout you," I told him.

" Dunno but I had the strangest dream. The whole school decided to put mutant spiders in the porridge. Then the spiders got out and put you and Malfoy in jail. You both died of starvation and then the spiders turned into You-Know-Who. He laughed his head off because Harry Potter had come to an end." Ron quickly told me.

" Weird," I commented.

" But then I woke up and had a second dream. I dreamed spiders came to our school and were eating everybody!" Ron finished.

" That is even weirder. You sure have a lot of spider dreams. I don't even remember what I dreamed." I told him.

Ron and I talked about dreams for awhile and then went to sleep.

" Wake up Harry, you missed breakfast and it's almost time for charms."

I opened my eyes and put my glasses on. Ron was standing over me. What was the fun of school if I had to work on an empty stomach? I hurried and got dressed and went to charms. It was soooo boring. I decided to talk to Ron." Hey Ron what do you think Sirius and Narcissa or should I say mom and dad are doing?"

He was about to answer when Hedwig swooped in. " Hedwig!" I cried out.

She was going to cause me to get in trouble. I guess she had been trying to find me so she could give me my mail. This was just great. The day I miss breakfast people decide to owl me. I took out a letter and decided to read it.

I guess Professor Flitwick doesn't notice what goes on in his classroom. My letter read:

**Hey Harry,**

How are you doing? Are you and Draco getting along? I sure hope so. Don't get used to rarely getting mail. You'll be getting mail a little more often now.

Love,

Sirius (Dad)

" Cool," I said but there was another letter:

Hi Harry,

The sweets are from me. Please try to get along with Draco. Write to me at least once a week if you can. You're going to get more sweets next week. Got to go.

Love,

Narcissa (Mum)

****

I looked around. I saw no sweets. I had two guesses to where they had gone. Either Hedwig had eaten them or Malfoy didn't get any so he decided to steal mine when he saw Hedwig." Potter! Please pay attention in class. Some of this stuff will be on your finals," Flitwick exclaimed.

I looked at him as if he had half a brain. I had been not paying attention the whole time and he just now said something?

Then Flitwick decided he would dismiss the class and force me to go to Potions class. How rude of him. I slowly walked to potions and when I got there I saw Malfoy was already there. He was frowning and it looked like some older Ravenclaws were making fun of him. I had been in the room for five seconds when they left. I noticed they were holding a paper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRACO

Older Ravenclaws really bug me. Just because their older doesn't mean they should pick on you. They were making fun of me because I, or should I say mum, made the front-page news in _The Daily Prophet_.

The article read:

****

Malfoy's Torn to Pieces; Narcissa Marries Old Flame._ By: Zelda Zimmerman_

About a month ago Lucius Malfoy was turned crazy by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Narcissa, his wife, decided to put him in an asylum and divorced him.

She then married Sirius Black who's name had been cleared for not more than 2 weeks. Sirius and Narcissa had a history together it turns out. " They dated for three years at Hogwarts," reported Rose Clearwater a classmate of Narcissa's. Rose told us that in their 6th year Narcissa broke up with him over a gift. She then dated Lucius who she married. While in that marriage she had a son, Draco whom is 15 and starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. Sirius on the other hand has a godson who happens to be the famous Harry Potter. Sirius and Narcissa are in the process of adopting the two children. They are expected to become brothers by Christmas. _Sources: Rose Clearwater and other classmates._

I felt my face redden. I **was not** a child. Teenagers shouldn't be called children. I don't like Zen-Zed-whatever her name is. From now on her name is Z-Z. I hate reporters all they do is dig their noses where they don't belong.

Just then Snape stormed in and grabbed _The Daily Prophet_ right out of my hands. " Thanks Malfoy for today's news."

I quickly sat down. I looked around and saw The-Rude-One looking scared. " About a month ago Lucius Malfoy was turned crazy- well we all know that don't we?" Snape asked rhetorically.

" She then married Sirius Black- now what possessed her to do that? First of all he's butt ugly and another thing he's a convicted murderer. She was right when she dumped him in her 6th year." Snape commented dryly.

I'll spare you the rest of potions. He went on like that until he made fun of the entire article. I think he hated ZZ and I don't blame him one bit. She's probably dead ugly. By the end of class The Rude One's face was as red as Ron's hair. Personally I think that's a good look for him.

That afternoon my Eagle owl came with bad tidings. He brought me _The Daily Prophet_ courtesy of mum and Sirius. It was Today's edition too. I'll bet 10 to one mum was proud to finally make the news. She probably just loved the article. Well, guess what? I didn't, in fact I hated it. I should tell her that. On my way to my common room I ran into the Terrible Twins." Well, if it isn't Lucius' son Draco Malfoy!" said Fred or George. 

I'm not quite sure which one it was." Heh, what are you doing? Looking for money down here? I doubt you'll find it. You better go before a teacher comes. You just might find yourself with a detention," I retorted.

" Like we care, and were trying to break the record. We're getting awfully close too." The other twin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HARRY

Hedwig swooped in while I was doing my homework. My parents wrote letters and unfortunately gave me the daily prophet. They were probably proud that they made the front-page news. Attached to today's daily prophet was a letter from Sirius. It read:

****

Harry,

Have you checked out the daily prophet yet? Bet you loved it if you have. If you haven't, you and Draco made front-page news. Cool huh? Enjoy your Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Sirius (Dad)

This was just plain Hogwarts humiliation. They thought I would just love _The Daily Prophet_. Well, they were totally wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Black probably want the whole world to know Draco and I are about to become brothers.

I went down to supper that night and scanned the Slytherin table for Malfoy. He wasn't there. I guess he had eaten too many sweets. Serves him right for eating mine. 

On my way to my common room a 7th year Ravenclaw stopped me. I think she was with a group of Malfoy- Gryffindor haters." Well, if it isn't Harry Potter-Black. I hope they make you switch houses since you're going to be related to Malfoy now." She remarked.

I quickly ran out and went to my common room. There was only one slight problem. I was so angry with that Ravenclaw girl that I had forgotten the password. Just my luck, we had gotten new passwords today and I had forgotten the new one. I was beginning to feel like Neville Longbottom. I decided to just say a password and see if it was right." Uh, Godric Gryffindor?"

" Nope, sorry," the fat lady said.

Ugh, she could've just let me in. She knows I'm in Gryffindor. I was about to find Ron when Neville came running up. " Hey, Harry. Just the person I'm looking for." He said.

Uh oh, that wasn't a good sign. Especially since today was my bad day. " I seem to have forgotten the new password." Neville finished.

Just then I remembered the password. It was the first two words of our school motto. " Draco Dormiens," I told Neville.

As soon as I said that the fat lady let us in. About two minutes later Ron came in. " Hi, Harry!" He said.

As we went up to our dorms I said," Today has been torture."

" Well, Harry if I made the news like you did and Snape made fun of me. It would be torture," Ron replied.

" Snape just does it for the fun of it. Just ignore him. Harry you really should start getting along with Draco," Hermione commented.

Ugh, her and getting along with Draco. What was she, in the Draco fan club? " Uh, do you have a crush on Draco or something?" I asked her.

I had had my suspicions about this ever since I told her that Sirius and Narcissa were getting married. " Uh… Um…**No**!" She cried enraged.

When I looked at her closely though I saw her cheeks go pink. **SHE WAS BLUSHING!**


	8. Hermione's confession

Harry 

I went to bed with the thought of Hermione liking Draco weighing on my mind. It was pretty obvious she liked him. I remember at the wedding how she was standing up for him and she was all over him. Why wouldn't she just admit it?

That night I had a weird nightmare. I dreamed that Hermione and Draco had a secret wedding in their first year and had just told Ron and I that they had been married for five years.

I woke up and went down to breakfast and saw Ron and Hermione." Hey, Harry! You have like five minutes to eat breakfast before potions."

Great, just great. Why do I always have to miss breakfast? It would be much better if someone like Malfoy missed breakfast. Speaking of him, I looked at Hermione and sure enough she was staring at the Slytherin table.

I scarfed down some breakfast and quickly rushed to get my stuff for potions. On my way there I bumped into Malfoy." Watch where you're going Clumsy Person!" he yelled.

He was looking right at me," I HAVE A NAME!" I yelled back.

" OH, that's right. Watch it Scarface- I mean Potter!" He said vindictively.

" Aren't you going the wrong way?" I asked.

I was secretly hoping he was sick and was headed to the Hospital Wing." I forgot my Potions book. Do you have a problem with that Mr. I-Never-forget-My-Book?" He said angrily

Sheesh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Malfoy was in a worse mood than usual. Something must have been bothering him and I had no idea what it was and I didn't care.

I walked into Snapes room and sat beside Ron and Hermione. " What took you so long?" questioned Ron.

" The Evil One," I answered.

" That's not nice if you're talking about Draco!" Hermione said standing up for Malfoy.

I ignored her and asked," oh, so you're on a first name basis with him now?"

" Harry!" she said in a whiny voice like a two-year-old.

" Oh, you've been writing him love notes? This is serious. You are really deeply in-" 

" **SHUT UP!**" Hermione yelled.

" Ms. Granger 2 points form Gryffindor for yelling in my class," Snape said.

Apparently he had come in without us noticing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco

I looked around my common room. Why couldn't I find my Potions book? I had found every single book except my Potions. I finally decided to give up. By the time I found that book, Potions would be over.

I walked in about fifteen minutes late. " Sorry, Professor I just couldn't seem to find my book," I told Snape when I walked in.

He just smiled while all the Gryffindors burst into laughter." It's perfectly fine Mister Malfoy. You may partner up with Ms. Granger over here!" He said pointing to miss I-always-get-straight-A's.

I took a seat right beside and saw her smiling." What is wrong with you? Do you think Snape likes you or something? If you do you're dead wrong. He hates your guts!" I yelled at her.

That wiped the smile off her face." I- I-" she stammered.

" Forget it Gangly!" I told her.

I didn't care why she was smiling. She probably was smiling at Potter. Ugh, Potter always gets the girl just because he has a stupid scar on his forehead. In the middle of working on our potion Hermione dropped a notebook but didn't seem to notice. I picked it up and put it under my stuff so that Granger wouldn't know. I planned on reading it after Potions class. It could be answers to a charms quiz or it could be a diary. I really hoped it was her diary so I could know what she really thought of Potter and Weasley.

When Potions was over I rushed to my common room and opened her notebook to a page. It WAS a diary! Yes! It read:

September 26, 1995

Today I have a confession to make. It's bit silly really. I have a crush on Draco Malfoy.

I stopped reading. I felt my face redden. A girl had a crush on me and not just any girl at that. It was a Gryffindor girl. I read on:

I guess it started in my fourth year. I never told anybody because I was in denial and still pretended to hate him. But when Harry told me Draco was going to become his brother. I felt my heart quicken and I knew I had a crush on him. Harry and Ron are on to me now but I have no idea how to tell them.

I'm scared to tell them. I know Ron will get mad because he has a quick temper anyway. Harry? Well, I'm not sure about him. I have absolutely no idea how he will take it. I'll let you know when I finally get up enough nerve to tell them.

I closed the book and put it under my bed. Today was just too much. First I was in a bad mood because I lost my book. Then I found out that Hermione had a crush on me." Yo, Draco my man. 'Sup?"

I stared at Blaise. Where did he learn to talk like that? This was London not California." What is with you?"

" Sorry, Draco. My cousin lives in Cali and she wrote me a letter today. I guess I read it one too many times." Blaise said apologetically.

" It's fine, Blaise."

" You okay?" Blaise asked.

" I just found out who likes me," I said.

He looked at me in shock," **You just found out Pansy likes you?** Draco where have you been?"

" No, no, no. Someone else does!" I told him

"Who?" Blaise quizzed

" Well, that is for me to know and you to find out."

" Why'd you mention it, if you aren't going to tell me who?" Blaise asked

" 'Cause I wanted you to know I have two girls who like me now," I said.

" Whatever, I got homework to do," Blaise said.

He then left. I walked down to the library hoping to spy on Hermione. I was hoping she was looking for her notebook. I had a plan to get Hermione as my girlfriend. If I became Harry's friend she would go out with me! **It was perfect!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry

" Guy's have you seen my diary?" Hermione asked us.

" Nope, didn't even know you owned one of those!" I told her.

" Harry, Ron I got to find it if someone else-"

" Why are so worried? I know you wrote something personal. That is why diaries should be outlawed. I mean look at what happened to Ginny-"

" RON!" Hermione yelled.

" What? I was just sayin'," Ron said defending himself 

" Okay, guys. I sort of have a confession to make," Hermione said.

Ron and I looked at each other. She was going to confess. This was going to be good. " You see the thing is I have a crush on Draco!" she told us.

" Really? I hadn't noticed," I told her.

" You mean you guys you knew?" Hermione asked outraged.

" Of course. It was so obvious." I told her.

Hermione sighed. We then went to the library to help her find her diary.

We spread out. I had been looking for five minutes when I found a notebook on a table that said _Hermione's Diary_. I picked it up and went to look for Hermione and Ron." Psst… Harry come here!" a voice said from behind the bookshelf at the very back of the library.

I walked to the bookshelf and whom should I see? It was Draco Malfoy. " Listen, Harry I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past four years. I just want you to know I always wanted a brother and we could be just like brothers. Oh, and my friendship offer still stands. What I mean is I'm going to try to do my best to be nice to you from now on," Draco told me.

" What are you saying? That you want me to be your friend?" I said.

He was acting very odd." Well, Crabbe and Goyle dumped me for cake and Blaise well I don't really feel close to him. Anyway, I've always liked you better than those slytherins. So will you be my friend? We could do cool stuff together. I could on your adventures with your friends and be part of your group," Draco said.

" Well…"

Did I want Draco to be one of my best friends?


	9. Brothers at Last

****

Draco 

" Well…." Harry said.

" What's the catch? I mean there must be something you're going to do to my friends or me. I mean you don't just wake up one day and say ' I think I'll become friends with my enemy.'" Harry told me.

I looked at Potter as if he was crazy. I couldn't believe this; my evil plan was going to backfire! Maybe if I told him there wasn't any catch, he would believe me. " No catch," I told him," I'm going to stop being rude to you and start treating you like a human being and not like a piece of trash."

Potter looked at me skeptically and then agreed. Just then Hermione came up to us. I quickly pretended to be looking for a book. I was positioned so that I could watch them." Have you found it?" she asked.

"Yep," Harry said.

He then showed her the notebook that I had read just an hour ago. " Thanks, Harry." She said.

Then Ron walked up to Harry and Hermione. " Where was that thing anyway?" he asked.

" Oh on a table," Harry replied. 

They then left the library. After that I went to my common room and went looking for my Potions book. While I was looking for it, an owl flew onto my bed. Attached to it was a letter from mommy dearest. It read:

**Dear Draco,**

How are you? Sorry about not writing to you in a while. Sirius and I have been busy. We went to Paris on our honeymoon. The pictures are attached. Hope you like them. If any of your friends want a copy just owl me and I'll send you one to give to them. The reason I'm writing to you is that the adoption process is finished and you and Harry are now officially brothers. Oh, and Sirius says hi.

Draco it really wouldn't hurt for you to start calling Sirius dad would it? After all Harry is calling us mum and dad and he had parents once and neither of us are his biological parents. Just a thought dear, I'm not trying to play favorites or yell at you.

Love,

Mum

I made a face. She made me sick. She and my father went on a cruise for a honeymoon but- well I couldn't say if she told everyone because I hadn't been born yet. Oh, well who cares? This bites; Harry and I were now brothers! And another thing there was no way I was calling that Sirius dude dad. Maybe when my real father died but not until then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry

Hermione, Ron and I walked to the common room together. I knew I would have to tell them about my little deal with Draco. I honestly thought he was being honest and if they couldn't see- well never mind it doesn't really matter. " Uh, Ron, Hermione?" I said getting there attention.

" What?" they said in unison.

" The thing is that Draco asked for a truce today. We agreed to be friends and get along. Oh, and he'll probably hang out with us when we go to Hogsmeade." I told them.

" Oh, that is great!" Hermione squealed.

" **For you! You're the one who has a crush on Mr. Dragon breath! Harry! How could you? He's the enemy! You don't go around making friends with the enemy! It's just wrong!"** Ron yelled.

He then stomped off. He had done a good job getting both Hermione and me in one breath. I sunk in a chair regretting my decision. After an hour of thinking long and hard I decided to turn in for the night.

Before I could go to bed an owl flew up to me. It looked like on of Mrs. Black's owls. I extracted the letter. It read:

**Dear Harry,**

How are you? I do hope things are going fine. Sorry about not writing in a while. Sirius and I went on our honeymoon. We went to Paris. I have sent you pictures, which are attached. If Ron and Hermione want some owl me and I'll send them their own copies. Anyway the reason of this letter is that adoption process is complete and you and Draco are now officially brothers.

Love,

Mum

P.S. Sirius sends his love

I put the letter away and went to bed. When I woke up and looked at the clock, I had five minutes to eat breakfast. " There goes breakfast," I muttered.

I decided to just get ready for Defense against the Dark Arts. I ran all the way to class and bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw it was actually two someones. The someones were Ron and Hermione. Ron gave me the death glare when he saw that I had been the person to knock him down. We all got to our feet and then I asked," Aren't you guys going the wrong way?"

" We- actually I decided to make sure you didn't miss class. I just dragged Ron along," Hermione informed me.

" Ron look-" I started to say but was cut off when Ron started humming _I'm dreaming of a White Christmas._

I have hated that songever since Dudley joined the school chorus. That was a song they sang every year. Every day Dudley would come home and sing it. Let me tell you one thing. Dudley is an awful singer. " Oh, yeah! That's real mature Ron! How old are you? 5?" Hermione asked. Ron just glared her. By now he had stopped humming that awful Christmas song. I then walked into Lupin's classroom. Ron made sure to sit 3 rows away from me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRACO

I walked down to the Great Hall to get some food. I had had a long day of classes. All of a sudden I saw harry. He looked at me and yelled," hey, Draco!"

I walked over to him. I would have loved to say 'get lost' or 'what do you want Potter?' But I restrained myself." What?" I asked instead.

"Did you get one of these?" he asked holding up his letter from mum.

" Yep!" I answered

" So I guess it's official now. We're brothers." Harry said stating the obvious. 

I nodded. What I really wanted to say was 'DUH!' Harry then did an unexpected thing. He held out his hand for me to shake it. I took his hand since I was trying to get to Hermione.

What I really wanted to do was tease him about Ron refusing to speak to him. I had seen Ron and it was dead funny. Every time Harry spoke to him he would hum _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._

I started to head toward the Slytherin table when Harry spoke up," Wanna eat with us?" he asked.

I just stared at him as if he had just said 2+2=6. " HELLO! I'm in Slytherin not Gryffindor! I can't eat at the same table as you!" I protested.

" That never stopped you before. You're not supposed to taunt other students but you do it anyway!" He argued.

He did have a point. If I didn't do it he would think I was lying to him but if I did do it I would be mocked for the rest of my life by the slytherins for eating with the enemy. I considered my choices. Since I wanted to date the enemy I was going to eat with them. " Alright," I agreed.

I walked over to the table worrying about what snape would say. What if I got expelled? What if they kicked me out of Slytherin and made me put the hat on again? When we got to the table all those worries vanished and I began to worry about what Weasely would say.

"What are **YOU** doing here?" Ron asked.

" I'm having supper with my brother. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

I just realized what I said. That is a way scary thought. Harry and I are brothers!" No, you are not! You are pretending to be his FRIEND!"

" Yeah, right!" I retorted.

I dug into the pocket of my robe and brought a small gift that I had bought at hogsmeade after the library incident. I handed it to Weasley. " What is it?" he asked skeptically

" A gift! Have you ever gotten a present in your life?" I asked.

" Yes," he said.

" Uh, Draco? I need to talk to you!" Hermione said.

" okay, shoot!" I said.

I wondered what it was she wanted to talk about. " But I want to see Ron-" I told her

" He'll wait until we come back, won't you Ron?" Hermione asked.

" Yeah, right." Ron said but when he saw the look on hermione's face he said," yeah, I'll wait."

She took me out of the great hall and into the hallway." Draco, I have a crush on you," she told me.

I already knew that but I wasn't about to tell her that. " I have liked you since, I guess, fourth year!" she finished.

" Wow! I never thought you of all people would have a crush on me!" I told her sarcastically.

Hermione blushed. " So would you-" she started to ask.

" Let me think about it," I told her.

I was going to give my answer after she opened her present. I had bought a present for Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hermione and I then walked back into the Great Hall.

Ron opened the present and saw….


	10. Draco's Rumor

**Draco**

Ron opened the present and saw four tickets to next summer's Quidditch game with the Chudley Cannons versus the Delta Serpents.

My father had bought them for me after my fourth year at Hogwarts as a gift. Since he now was in an Asylum, he couldn't take my mom, a friend, and me. I had decided I was going to give them away. " Um, thanks…**Not!** Listen, Draco. You can not win my friendship by buying me some dorky tickets to a Quidditch game!" Ron yelled.

He then handed me the tickets and said I could keep them. Apparently, he didn't want them either. Well that was fine with me 'cause I only gave them to him so he might like me and Hermione would go out with me.

After that Weasley ran out and Harry and Hermione followed suit. I sat at the table for about five minutes before deciding to go to my common room. 

As soon as I entered my dorm, I saw Blaise. He had one of his You-Better-Tell-Me-What-Your-Up-To looks on his face. " What were you doing at the Gryffindor table?" he quizzed.

" Oh, it just part of the master plan!" I said evilly.

" What plan?" Blaise questioned.

I personally think he is one of those people who likes to ask a lot of questions. " The plan to get Hermione to go out with me," I told him.

" You like **HER**?" he snickered.

I sighed. I knew he would take it like this. Everyone thinks there is no possible way I could ever like a muggleborn witch. You know why? I'll tell you anyway. It's all because of my Father.

" SO? You like Lila McCormick! Personally, I despise that name. I think it just rolls of your tongue. I don't like names that do that. I think Hermione is a much better name." I told Blaise.

I saw Blaise's cheeks go red. He was obviously embarrassed. " I **DO NOT** like Lila!" He screamed.

" Do too," I argued.

Just then, I heard footsteps. A few minutes later Professor Snape came in. " What is the matter?" he asked.

Blaise and I just looked at each other." Zabini? Malfoy? Would either of you like to tell me why I heard a scream?" Snape asked.

" Well, you see the thing is that…" Blaise started.

" I just found out that Professor McGonagall likes you!" I finished evilly.

Professor Snape just looked at me as if I had just said Ron Weasley was rich. " Blaise said that there was no way she liked you and he accidentally screamed." I told him.

" Yeah, I'm sorry!" Blaise apologized.

" All right," Snape said.

He then left. I looked at Blaise," You owe me big!"

" Wha-? No Way! I am doing nothing for you. And anyway how do you come up with things like that?" Blaise complained.

" It's a gift. And you will if you don't want everyone in the whole school knowing you like Lila!" I said blackmailing Blaise.

" Well, I could-"

" Then I tell who you like," I said not waiting for him to finish.

" What do I have to do?" he asked.

" Convince Ron I'm really nice and I want to be his friend," I told him.

One month later, Blaise still hadn't done it and something weird was beginning to happen to me.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****Harry Potter****

After Ron left, Hermione and I went to the common room. " Well, he's not here!" she said.

I nodded and went to my dorm to check for Ron. When I didn't find him, I decided to work on my homework. He probably wouldn't talk to me even if I did find him. " I can't believe he did that!" a voice hollered.

Well, they didn't actually holler. It was more of complained. I looked up and saw Seamus Finnigan sitting on his bed. " Who did what?" I asked confused.

" Harry, where were you when Malfoy offered Ron those tickets?" Seamus questioned.

" Oh, what can't you believe?"

" First, why Malfoy would give him tickets like that. Second, if it was me I would've kept them and not gave them back." Seamus explained.

One month had passed and Ron was still not speaking to Hermione or me. I woke up by myself for a change and realized that I had only 15 minutes to eat breakfast. Man, this is all Ron's fault. If he was speaking to me, I wouldn't have to eat in 10 minutes, get to class, and get dressed in five. I quickly got dressed and headed to the great hall. When I was almost there, a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw the kid who wasn't speaking to me. Yep that's right folks it was Ron. " Harry, listen. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. It's stupid of me to be mad at you just because you like someone that I don't." Ron told me apologetically.

I raised an eyebrow. What had caused him to see that? " Really? What in the world happened to see that you are stupid?" I asked sarcastically.

" I AM NOT STUPID! I meant that I made a stupid mistake in being mad at you. Not stupid like I get bad grades. I guess talking to Ginny straightened me out. She said ' Ron if I were to start dating Harry would you stop speaking to me?' I guess she got me thinking. I thought ' am I going to ruin all my relationships just because they like someone I don't like or I don't want them to like?'" Ron told me.

I took a moment to take in everything Ron had just said. " Don't worry Ron, I forgive you."

" I still don't like-" Ron started.

" Yeah, I know. You don't like Draco." I told him.

I then realized I only had five minutes to eat breakfast. **Forget you Breakfast**! I told Ron bye and went to get my potions book. Why on days when I don't get breakfast do I always have potions? Great, just great potions on an empty stomach.

On my way to potions, I had the unfortunate luck of running into Fred and George. " Guess what Harry!" Fred said.

" Snape got fired?" I asked hopefully.

" No, but it does deal with him," George replied giving me a hint.

" he got pneumonia?" I asked with hope in my voice.

" Wrong again. Let me just tell you," Fred replied.

" Good, I don't have time for this."

" I heard from this Ravenclaw girl who heard from this Slytherin boy who heard Snape talking to

Malfoy that apparently McGonagall likes Snape." Fred finished.

I started to laugh. That was funny. " Good one guys. I almost believed you for a second. that is a nice rumor that you started but you should really take credit for it and not blame it on Malfoy."

I then left for potions leaving them in the dust. I walked into potions class and saw everyone already in their seats. " I'm so pleased that you have decided to join us today, Potter!" Snape said.

" You mean I'm late?" I asked sarcastically.

Snape gave me the look and said that I lost five points. Like I care about five points. " Sorry you've been having trouble with MC!" I muttered as I sat down.

Snape raised an eyebrow. I think he thought I was being weird. " MC? Who are you talking about Potter?"

" Like you Care!" I smarted off.

" Five more points for smarting off. I will take more if you don't tell me who you are talking about!" Snape yelled.

" FINE! I'm talking about Professor McGonagall." I told him angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

****DRACO MALFOY_****_

Wait just one minute, how in the world did Potter know about the lie I told Snape? This was the most confusing Potions class I had ever had. " I see, Potter that will be all," Snape told Harry.

" Today class we will be working on an aging potion. If done correctly, you should be about one to three months older or younger depending on which one you use." Snape told us.

Can you say Boooooooooooooooring? The first part potions was more interesting. I wanted to find out how Harry knew about my little lie. " I will pick your partners. Weasley you will be with Zabini. Potter you will be with Malfoy. Granger you will be with McCormick…" Snape said rattling off names of students.

I decided to stop listening to him since he was beginning to become very boring. I got up and sat next to Harry. You know that weird thing I was telling you about. I know what it is. The thing is I think I'm starting to like Harry… I mean actually like him as a friend. It started a couple weeks ago when I realized that I wasn't even trying to be nice to Harry. " You get the ingredients Draco okay?" Harry asked me.

" Sure," I mumbled.

On my way to get the ingredients, I heard Blaise talking to Ron. " Ron just hear me out okay?" Blaise asked.

" Nothing you say, Zabini will convince me that Malfoy is actually a good person." Ron told him.

" Listen, he was taught by his father to be mean to Gryffindors and hate the Weasley family and Harry Potter. He only did it because of his fear of his dad and he thought it was okay. Now that his dad is out of the picture, he's not so bad. Plus once you get to know him, you'll see what a good kid he actually is." Blaise finished.

I smiled; Blaise always was a good persuader. " Fine, I'll try to be his friend. If I decide I hate him, don't get mad okay?" Ron replied.

" Okay, that's fine with me as long as you give Draco a chance." Blaise said.

I then went and got the ingredients. When I got back Harry said," What took you so long, Draco?"

" Oh, I stopped to hear Blaise's conversation with Ron." I said before I could stop myself.

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! I can't believe this! I am actually telling him private stuff. What is going on? I'm turning into a complete mudblood lover freak.

" Earth to Draco… Earth to-" I heard Harry saying.

" What?" I asked confused.

" I ASKED what Blaise and Ron were talking about." Harry said, obviously he was getting very aggravated.

What should I tell him? By George, I think I have it. What? I'm a quick thinker? Well, of course I am… my father taught me to answer people's questions quick. " They were talking about who they thought would win the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match next week." I told him.

Harry just nodded. After Potion's class I went up to Hermione, took out her present, and handed it to her. Since Ron was going to give me a chance I figured now would be a good time to give it to her. " Draco, what is this?" She asked.

" Just open it," I told her.

She opened it and found a box, after she opened the box she saw a ring. My mom had given me the ring when I was thirteen. She told me Sirius had given her the ring when they went out and she had forgotten to give it back when they broke up. I told Hermione this before asking my question. " So Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

" Um…" Hermione said.


	11. Hermione's Answer

***** DRACO MALFOY*****

"Um… sure," Hermione told me.

I smiled and then she did something unexpected. Hermione Granger kissed me. After we kissed, she said, " See you later Draco."

I then went to my common room in search of Blaise. I found him reading some Divination book. " Hey, Blaise! Watcha reading?" I asked.

" My Divination book. It's Trelawny's assignment remember Draco?" he questioned.

Oh right, I had forgotten about that. " Right. Hey guess what? I'll tell you anyway. I asked Hermione out and she said Yes." I told Blaise.

" Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it, you are now officially not single," he told me.

All I could do was laugh at Blaise's excitement. His dream was to date someone but so far, he hadn't accomplished it. Just then, my worst nightmare walked in. It was Pansy Parkinson. I totally despise her; in addition, she is annoying. " Hello Draco," She said in her most annoying voice.

She then put her arms around me and leaned in to kiss me but I backed away. " What do you think you're doing?" I asked incredulously.

" Kissing you?" she asked.

" Well, don't because I already have a girlfriend," I informed her.

" Oh, really and just what is her name?"

" That is for me to know and for you to find out," I told her smugly.

I then walked to my dorm leaving pansy to wonder who my girlfriend was.

*****HARRY POTTER*****

Ron and I were discussing our transfiguration homework when Hermione walked in with a smile on her face. " What's up?" Ron asked.

" I got asked out!" She squealed.

I raised an eyebrow and tried to think of whom would ask her out. I couldn't think of anyone who liked her though. " Who asked you out and what did you say?" Ron asked her.

" I said yes to Draco Malfoy," she told us.

I smiled as I watched Ron's face go pale. "Look at the ring he gave me guys," she told us as she showed us the ring on her finger.

It was nice ring with a blue diamond on it. " Where'd he get it?" I asked with curiosity.

" His mom, who got it from Sirius when they were dating," stated Hermione.

" Oh, that's neat," I said thinking about Sirius going out and buying Narcissa a ring.

" Yeah, that is cool. My dad bought my Mum a ring too when they were dating but it didn't have a diamond. It was just plain," Ron said.

Hermione and I both gave Ron a weird look. I had surely thought he would blow his top. " Listen guys, I'm trying to give Draco a chance. So you can stop giving me the What-Happened-To-You look," he told us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, it was almost time for Christmas Break. Over the past month, Ron had decided that he really liked Draco. I think he also didn't want to get in anymore fights with us. I was excited about seeing my mum and dad for the first time in three months. On my way to the common room, I heard two voices. I stopped to hear what they were saying. " I know, I just can't believe he accepted it and didn't think about me using him to get to Hermione," said the voice I recognized as Draco.

What was he talking about? Whom did he use? " Well, potter has always been dense and at least your plan worked." Said another voice that I didn't recognize.

" But Blaise, I kind of have a problem."

" What is that? You don't like using other people?" Blaise said with a laugh.

" No. Well, at first I was only pretending to be nice and now I'm being nice without thinking about it," Draco finished.

Right at that moment, the anger I had about Draco using me disappeared. It didn't disappear all the way though. I guess his plan rather backfired because now he actually liked me.

" Oh and another thing. I'm finding it's easier and easier being nice to Harry's friend Ron."

No wonder Ron liked him, Draco wasn't pretending on that either.

I quickly rushed up to the common room to tell Ron and Hermione." Hey Ron, Hermione! I've got something to tell you." I told them as soon as I saw them.

" What?" Ron and Hermione asked together.

" Well, Draco was really using me to get to Hermione. He started pretending to be nice to me but then he began being nice without trying. After that he was being nice to Ron without trying," I told them.

" And just when did he tell you this?" Ron questioned.

" Actually I overhead him talking to some kid named Blaise," I said.

Hermione looked at me and said," I guess he learned how to be nice without trying this year."

She had this lovey-dovey look in her eyes. Ron looked at me and said," are you going to talk to him?"

" Yeah, I'm going to get an apology or an explanation." I told him.

Then I went out of the common room in search of Draco. I was still mad at him, although I wasn't as mad as I would've been if he was still pretending to be nice.

A/N: I will be making a sequel to this story.


	12. The Explaination

************ Draco Malfoy************

I was on my way to get some food when someone called, " Hey wait!" So, that is exactly what I did. I saw that it was Harry. " What do you want?" I asked.

" To talk to you," he told me.

So harry took me to a private place so we could talk. " Listen, Draco I know that you were using me and only pretending to be my friend," he told me.

I gasped. Uh-oh. I was in big trouble now. Nevertheless, I could tell him that right now I wasn't pretending. " So that you could get Hermione to be your girlfriend. I also know that you now like me as a friend," he finished.

I sighed, what was I going to tell him? Why did I ever do this in the first place? " Where did you find this out?" I asked.

" I heard you talking to Blaise. Draco all I want is some sort of an apology or explanation," he told me.

Great, I have major explaining to do. Then he will probably tell mum and I'll have to do even more explaining. " Harry, I'm sorry. You see it's like this: one day in potions Hermione dropped a notebook and of course I picked it up and read it. It was her diary-" I explained before Harry so rudely interrupted me.

" Oh, so you're the one who took it and then left it on the library table."

" YES, now as I was SAYING, I read the diary and read the entry where she confessed her love for me. It was then that I realized I had feeling for her too. I decided she probably wouldn't go out with me because I was mean to Ron and you. That is when my evil plan occurred. I decided to be nice to you and Ron to get to Hermione. The plan worked until I realized I was being nice without trying, as you know. Are you going to tell mum?" I asked.

" Of course not!" Harry told me as if I had just asked the most stupid question in the world.

I smiled and wondered what would happen now. " I don't know about you but I certainly feel better now," Harry told me.

" Why do you feel better?" I questioned.

" I now know why you did what you did."

************* Harry Potter*****************

As we were walking back to the Great Hall Draco said, " hey what do you think of that McGonagall liking Snape rumor?"

I laughed; I had been wondering when he would be bringing it up. " Well I don't really know. I heard from Fred and George that you were behind it," I told him.

" I was in fact the person who started it," he said with a smile.

We were about to go in the Great Hall when we saw two people kissing. I walked on when all of sudden Draco said," wait a minute, was that Snape and McGonagall?"

He quickly turned around and I followed just to see if he was correct. He was in fact right; Snape and McGonagall were in a secret hallway kissing. Fred and George had showed it to me two years ago and I had taken Draco through it to get to the Great Hall.

We stared at them a minute too long because then Snape and McGonagall saw us. " Wh-How do you know about this hallway?" McGonagall asked.

" Answer our question and we'll answer yours," Draco said slyly.

" Alright, Mr. Malfoy what is your question?" Snape asked.

" What are you guys doing in this hallway kissing? I mean students like us could see you," Draco said.

" Well, to understand this you have to go back when I was 16 years old and at Hogwarts. You see I liked Minerva but was afraid to ask her out because I was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. We talked occasionally but never got very close," Snape explained.

" I also had a secret crush on Severus but didn't want to be the only girl in Hogwarts history to ask a guy out. I contented myself to just say ' hi' or make small talk when I saw him in the hallways." McGonagall explained.

" OH," Draco and I said at the same time.

" Now, explain how you know about this hallway," Snape demanded.

" Two words: Fred and George," I told him.

" That's three Mr. Potter. You need to learn how to count," Snape said.

I think he was angry that Draco and I saw him and McGonagall kissing.

" Now you two will not say a word to the rest of the students or will find yourselves with a weeks worth of detentions," Snape ordered.

" Okay, I'll tell everyone I know," Draco said sarcastically.

" You will-" Snape started to say.

" Relax, I was just kidding!" Draco told him

We laughed as we left them to kiss some more. After that Draco became really close to Ron, Hermione and I. we made him promise though, not to use any of us ever again. Draco told us that it would be somewhat hard to do it again.


End file.
